Forbidden love
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Sansa is about to graduate high-school at 17 and is horny but has to many protective brothers and father to allow male relationships and more she will solve the problem and Margeary can help aswell


**Sansa forbidden love**

Sansa

Sansa Stark first daughter of Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark was bored she text Margeary Tyrell her best friend and the school's slut. Margeary at parties would take two,three,four boys to a bedroom and all would take a part cum and rotate. Sansa had eyes for Theon Greyjoy a football player and her brother Robb's best friend the Robb Sansa and Theon were the same age Theon younger than Robb by a month and Sansa was nine months behind both. Theon was n a typical 18 year old boy horny and wanting alchol. Sansa and Margeary went to the mall that friday afternoon after school they were 3 minutes from the mall and while shopping the girls found Victoria secret. Stopping and buying some seductive Lingerie Margeary could use her's to seduce men tommorow at the big end of year party. Sansa also bought a dildo as she needed some relif and did not want a boy who was not Theon. While walking to Mcdonalds. They met Robb and Theon. Who insited they joined them. Robb was protective of Sansa she was a cute niave girl and any man who tried anything got a punch and often a broken nose. Once when at home she got a boy off they shared history together and were doing homework Robb Ned and her brothers were interigating him. 'Sansa what are you doing with bags from there?' Theon asked his voice made Sansa nervous. ''It doesn't matter Sans earns her money monday to saturday so she can spend it freely.'' _'_ Thanks Robb. _'_ No one questioned his sister except their father mother and him. Margeary intervined Robb noticed her 36DD cups and low skirt when they entered. _''_ Robb can we talk alone I have an offer. _''_ Robb followed and she let her ass and tits jiggle he loved it. Both were single and both knew pleasure Sansa watched Tv when 1 of Robbs female companions did the walk of shame. Margeary knew Theon was watching aswell.

Margeary

I led Robb to the bathroom. I knew he wanted me as he eyed my tits all over his and Theons Mcdonald's he was muscular and a football player I could use a jock. I have had nerds rebels and men who thought they were good but lasted less than 1 minute jizzing their pants. I sent them away and called a better man who satisfied me. I told Robb pants off quick. He wondered why. He complied and soon I saw his 9 ½ inch member nice I gave him a blow job the other parts would be avilable on call. I swalloed his load. I gave him my number and took him to call me whenever I needed his member for stress relif. We head back and see Theon and Sansa talking and laughing. They were laughing at Robb when he was three his pants fell down on a photo. Theon got a punch and Sansa was in trouble aswell.

Sansa

Robb is offended when Theon and I laugh at his mishaps and problems. He punched him. I was scared he never punched without reason. Theon got up and threw a punch at Robb Margeary and I pulled them apart. I got Robb and Margeary Theon. The night was dull nice dinner by mum but Rickon Bran Arya Mum Dad Robb and Jon our brother who was dumped at our doorstep went out Bran and Arya had Karate Robb was gym and Rickon had to go I stayed in for a chill I was free I could persue my acting carreer now. I worked the next day as in a department store and made about $550 a month and had worked there for 20 months paying mum about $150 for me staying there and the rest went on clothes and toys namely dildos I had an impressive collection hidden. The family would be out until about seven thirty that night I got home at three and Theon came looking for Robb to go out. I was upstairs with my dildo picturing Theon. I covered myself and answered the door. There was loud knocking. I said no-one was home he could come and wait or go and try calling though Robb worked until seven thirty tonight. He came in. I had tried with no luck to contact Margeary who was doing god knows what. She found where Robb worked and bought the skimpiest work-out clothes he trained people in the gym and she booked as his client. Theon was in awe of my body. 'Are you a virgin?' he asked ''Yes but my Hymen broke when I fell of my bike as a kid.'' I say wait here I will change and be back. I go upstairs to finish and as I do I see Theon watching in the door. 'I heard you moaning about me.' ''Damn busted.'' Well shall we then you seen me I should see you. He accepted removing his shirt for a well tonned 6 pack and then came his jeans for a 11.5 inch member. My first cock a huge one. He then went straight in my tight pussy I was in bliss and realised as we despertly needed this if Robb found out Theon's cock would be ripped off. I make sure he stops and we aggree in secret to meet. He dressed and left. I was stuck horny & naked I could rectify 1 problem pulling a 10 inch dildo I went picturing Theon's penis but I needed it and soon. I gave him my number and called him. There was a nice hotel about 2 miles away and Theon could drive so I said we go there tonight. I was going to take Theon Greyjoy no matter what.


End file.
